


When We let the Darkness In

by QuietWriter92



Series: What Makes Us Stronger [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have been trying to adopt; disappointments and surprises arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We let the Darkness In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, after this there will probably two more parts and its over (this story/series). I just wanted to write something a little different for me and if you like it that's just the best. Comments are always appreciated! (I just don't know how to answer them cause /intimidation/).

Three months ago they had decided to adopt. Three months ago they were told they would have a child within the month. Two months ago everything fell through. Felicity couldn’t help but feel disappointed every time the phone rang and it wasn’t the agency. 

“I think we’re cursed.” Felicity said one night when they got back from a particularly tricky mission. They were both tired and it was very late (or very early). Luckily they had gotten away with little injury except maybe Roy, who decided to make the jump at the end, following Oliver. He did make the jump, (don’t get me wrong) he just didn’t make it as gracefully as Oliver had. He ended up with a twisted wrist and bruised knee. 

“We’re not cursed Felicity.” Oliver said; he has sat on the bed and begun to remove his shoes when Felicity had first spoken. 

“I’m serious Oliver, what if we can never have kids? And I know I can’t have kids biologically but what if we can never adopt! What if -“ Oliver pulled Felicity towards him, his arms wrapped around her middle and his head landed just below her breasts. Felicity brought her hands up to cradle Oliver’s head to her. 

“Felicity, we are not cursed. We are lucky. We have each other.” Felicity sighed. Oliver comforted her by rubbing her back. She had to admit she was pretty damn lucky to have Oliver, to have him and the others in her life. And to have them well and alive. “And hey, we will adopt, even if we have to move heaven and earth, we will have our baby.” Oliver looked up at Felicity as he spoke. She looked at him and she did feel lucky, she felt the truth in his words. 

“Okay.” She said nodding. Oliver stood up and kissed her softly; then he pulled her until they both tumbled into bed laughing and smiling, and Felicity thought that this was the perfect way to go to bed.

*

The next morning while they were both at QC a woman walked in demanding to speak to Mr. Queen. Felicity, who was at her desk didn’t know what to make of her.

“Can I help you?” Felicity asked politely. 

“I am here to see Mr. Queen, It’s important and it must be dealt with as soon as possible.” The woman was older than Felicity, she looked stern and unamused. 

“Well Mr. Queen is in a meeting right now but if you would like to wait for him in his office he should be done soon.” Felicity said coldly before she sat back down, ignoring the woman. When the woman was out of sight Felicity walked into the meeting with a note for Oliver about the woman waiting for him at his office. 

When Oliver made his way into his office again, Felicity followed. The woman, you could tell, was not happy about having an audience. 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Oliver asked in his CEO voice. The woman shock his hand and hesitated, looking at Felicity. Noticing the hesitation, Oliver spoke again, “Are you from the agency?” The woman looked at Oliver with confusion.

“Yes, how did you know?” She asked. This time Felicity spoke.

“Well, we’ve been waiting for over a month for someone to contact us again.” She said a bit more relaxed, moving from the door to stand next to Oliver’s desk.

“But…this only just happened two weeks ago.” The woman said still confused. Oliver and Felicity exchanged a glance. 

“What happened two weeks ago?” Oliver asked, convinced that they were not talking about the same thing. Felicity seemed to grasp this at the same time moving towards a chair next to Oliver’s desk. 

“Do you recall a woman by the name of Samantha Kessler?” Oliver looked at the woman in front of him and then turned to Felicity with an expression Felicity couldn’t read.

“I do.” He says stiffly.

“She passed away two weeks ago in a car accident.” Oliver takes a deep breath before turning his attention back to the woman. She continues, “Her daughter was sent to a group home until we could find you.” Oliver’s face paled. Felicity was quiet and looking out the window. She realised what was happening and her mind had gone blank. She didn’t feel like she was in the office anymore, she felt herself far away. She missed the rest of the conversation and was only reminded of where she was when Oliver kneeled in front of her to be at eye level with her.

“I guess I’m the one that’s cursed.” She said in an emotionless tone. Oliver’s head hung guiltily.

“I’m sorry, Felicity.” He said.

“No, don’t be sorry, Oliver. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. This, what’s happening now, is not your fault. It’s no one’s fault.” She said sincerely. 

“You’re too good for me.” He said lovingly.

“No, I don’t think I am.” She retorted bitterly.

*

 

 


End file.
